


Of All the Gin Joints - Auggie Ficlet

by Auggie Anderson (FanficbyLee)



Category: Covert Affairs
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-04
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficbyLee/pseuds/Auggie%20Anderson





	Of All the Gin Joints - Auggie Ficlet

Character: Auggie Anderson, Natashia Petrovna, Liza Hearn  
Genre: Gen  
Author: [](http://sylar.livejournal.com/profile)[**sylar**](http://sylar.livejournal.com/)  
Fandom: Covert Affairs  
Word count: 320  
Rating: PG  
Prompt: 021. Beloved of women. 75/100 [](http://100-fairytales.livejournal.com/profile)[**100_fairytales**](http://100-fairytales.livejournal.com/)

“And that’s when the bear realized his pants were down.” It wasn’t one of my best jokes. I’ll admit it, but I assumed that Annie and Jai had, had enough beer to think it was at least a little bit funny. But they’d both gone quiet. If the entire bar was giving me the silent treatment, I’d have guessed someone was holding a gun or a bomb, but the rest of the bar was still filled with chatter and the sound of glasses.

“What?” I asked and then I smelled it. It was Tosh’s perfume. I’d know it anywhere. It wasn’t a commercial brand. It was some special mix she bought on line, and it tilted my face back to give her a big smile. I wasn’t expecting to ever see her again. I tried to reach for her, but she didn’t put any of her body in reach. “Hey Tosh, God, it’s good to hear your voice.”

“Auggie.” She was pissed, which wasn’t necessarily aimed at me. Natashia had herself a temper. It was one of the things I still loved about her.

I heard Jai and Annie’s chairs move as they both scooted away from me. That was nice of them. I mean they knew all about the two of us, but there were still trying to give us space. “You guys don’t have to go.”

“We do, we really do,” Annie said, and Jai echoed her sentiments.

Before I could argue I smelled something else. It was Chanel, but it wasn’t No. 5. I didn’t get to smell the Chanel long though since my lap was suddenly very, very cold and wet, and the stink of beer flooded my senses. I gasped and sat back, feeling the icy beer run down my legs to pool in my shoes.

“Liza Hearn.” Fuck my life, I thought as I closed my eyes. “So I’m gathering that the two of you’ve met?”


End file.
